Falling Up
by IsuCHAN
Summary: In which Sakura realizes her true precious person. NaruSaku Naruto x Sakura SakuNaru Oneshot


**My first NaruSaku fic in a while. Totally spir-of-the-moment, but I love it.**

* * *

Despite every insecurity she had ever faced, despite the fact that she had always pined after Sasuke, despite it all — he was still there. Somehow this was getting harder to comprehend as the days passed by. Everyday he would follow her or be somewhere near, and he would speak to her. Even after all of the rejections and the punches in the face, after everything "Sakura-chan" and "Naruto" and the simple words in their mouth. Somehow, he had still managed to stay. Somehow, he hadn't quite left her yet, and she realized how surprising this truly was.

Naruto and Sakura were the only two left of the original Team 7. Kakashi was always busy, he never spent time with them anymore, and Sasuke — Sasuke wasn't coming back. Sakura had figured this out when she had turned sixteen. It had been like a slap in the face for her. She had suddenly realized Sasuke would rather die then come back and be happy with her. Even without her, she had realized. At first, she had set the blame completely on herself. She tore herself down for not being strong enough to keep Sasuke home, for not being good enough for him. For not stopping him and making Naruto hurt because of it.

Naruto had convinced her out of that state. He had glared at her harshly when she had been crying to him, which had already set more shock in, and had said: "If you ever cry because you're blaming yourself for teme's mistake...I—" she clearly recalled the hesitation in his voice before he had carried out his threat "I'll never speak to you again."

She remembered staring at him, and his grim expression, his eyebrows curved in towards his forehead. She remembered clutching her pillow closer as they sat in the hospital together, and she could remember continuing to sob into the already wet pillow, shaking heavily. Naruto had stammered a bit, before trying to tell her he had "meant his threat". Sakura had quickly shaken her head and than told him, a smile on her lips, even though tears ran down her smooth cheeks, "I know. I'm crying because I'm happy."

She knew he hadn't healed her. More like there hadn't been a hole in her heart in the first place. Naruto had that magic effect on her — he could always make her smile. He had always managed to keep her from losing herself. With Naruto, she could be exactly who she was. She didn't need to fake a smile. She didn't need to pretend for him, because even if she did, he'd see right through her act.

With Naruto she could be Sakura. It was healthy for her. Like a breath of very fresh air after crawling out of a polluted pit. Maybe even better. She sometimes considered the possibilities. She was eighteen now. Eighteen seemed so far from twelve, and she could look back on those days when they were genin and maybe not laugh...but feel lighter about them. She could remember the short little Naruto she always made fun of, who overdid everything. She could remember him so well.

He was hers. She knew that well, now. Naruto was her precious momentum, the final piece in her unfinished puzzle. He fit in her life now — if he left, she knew she'd just stop working. Why should she go on when there was nothing to live for? She was addicted to him.

What a realization that was.

He was like her heroin. Except much healthier — maybe he was more her Sun. Yes, that fit well. Naruto was her own personal Sun, for which she could do what she pleased. He kept her warm. He was always, always there, just waiting. His patience was never ending. She knew it, now. He was all she had never needed. Her perfect little treat. When she needed someone, she knew he'd be there. Who else could possibly keep her this happy?

She didn't feel miserable anymore. It was freedom she felt now — and nothing tasted sweeter.

* * *

He rolled over in his bed and fell out. "Dammit..." the blond mumbled as he rubbed his head and then back, both which hit the floor. He hated the tiny bed, he fell out of it almost every morning. It was his daily wake-up routine.

He glanced up at the clock with a groggy expression, before swearing again. It wasn't even 8 o'clock yet. Sighing, Naruto stretched his legs on the floor and stood up, walking out of his room while kicking a few ramen cups out of the way.

He slowly walked down the hall of his apartment into the tiny kitchen. He looked at the stack of ramen cups just waiting to be cooked and felt confused that he wasn't in the mood. "Huh..." he mumbled to himself, scratching his hair. He was still wearing only his boxers, as usual, as he scouted the kitchen for something to eat.

"Well God damn." he mumbled. He had cereal, milk (expired, of course), and ramen. "Ugh. I hate having to leave the house to eat." He still had no idea what he wanted, but someone, there was nothing in his house he was in the mood for. Maybe falling out of bed had screwed up his head. He shook it slowly, as if believing that would make things better. He looked at the ramen again and almost shuddered, but kept it down. His stomach growled. He sighed again, and turned to walk back upstairs.

As soon as he was up the stairs, three sharp knocks made him jump into the air a little. He turned around swiftly, staring down the stairs, his jaw dropped. Why the hell would someone be visiting at this hour? He mumbled a few rude words under his breath, heading down stairs again.

He pushed the door open to a surprise. A girl with pale pink hair and shocking green eyes stood outside, her hands clasped in front of her nervously. Her cheeks were every so slightly tinted — she was obviously embarrassed.

"Nehhh, Sakura-chan!? What are you doing here?" There was serious confusing coating his voice as he examined his teammate and one of his closest friends. Normally he kept his eyes away from her body, her bare legs and tight sure. Sometimes he wondered if she was TRYING to tease him. Deep down, he knew she wasn't...but it was hard not to be curious.

She hesitated a bit before responding. "I'm not sure." she mumbled, her cheeks getting pinker. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for more. She bit her tongue sighed.

"I was lonely." she admitted. Her voice was so quiet, at first Naruto wasn't sure he heard her right.

"You came to my place...at 7:50 in the morning...'cause you were lonely...?" Surprise was thick in his voice and expression. She continued to blush, chewing a bit on her lip as she tried to look up.

"I really hate being alone." she replied softly. He couldn't help but think how adorable she looked when she was this embarrassed. He almost grinned at the thought, but swallowed it and tried to comprehend.

"Uh, well..." he stumbled on choosing the right words. "You can come in if you want...I just woke up...er..." he paused again, opening the door for Sakura. She walked inside his small apartment, eyes still on the ground.

"Thanks, Naruto."

He watched her, partly suspicious, but mostly curious. Why was she here today? Why was she lonely now? Sasuke had been gone years and she'd never come over. He could feel his heart in his throat and swallowed it down, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to relax.

"Feel free to sit down...or explore. Whatever, check out the kitchen if you're hungry. Sorry, I don't have much. Uhhh, I'm going to go get some clothes on...so just make yourself at home." Each word felt awkward. Sakura didn't visit often, not that he visited her. It was so strange to have this beautiful girl now sitting on his couch, which was covered with garbage, her hands folded on her lap like she was at a palace.

Naruto ran upstairs at top speed, and closed his door. Finally, he breathed again. "Shit. Shit. Shit, shit, shit." he said, sighing. "DAMN." Having Sakura in his apartment had him worked up — what would he say, what would he do? Why was she here? Was this good or bad? His mind was racing as he chewed on his lip, trying to figure it out.

He finally grabbed a t-shit and a pair of his many matching pants and pulled them on. He glanced at the cracked mirror on the wall and snorted at himself. He looked like a fool, but at least he wasn't in his underwear anymore. Quickly, he headed back downstairs.

Sakura had left her space on the couch and was leaning against a kitchen counter. Her eyes stared off into space, her arms folded over her chest. Naruto hesitated — she was trying to block something. Folded arms were never a good sign. Not with an expression like that.

"Sakura-chan..." He took a step towards her, his voice cautious. She didn't look his way. She just continued to stare into space, her eyes dazed.

"Sakura-chan." His voice was louder. She twitched and looked at him. "Are you alright?" Genuine concern filtered through his normally loud and unworried voice. She blinked a few times and then dropped her hands to her sides, stepping towards him.

"No, Naruto."

He hesitated again, not sure how to respond. She was staring into his eyes, looking sad. Broken.

"I missed you."

"Wh-what?"

"I dunno why, Naruto. But I missed you a lot..."

"We saw each other yesterday..." his mumble was getting less and less intelligible. Sakura still managed to know what he was saying to her.

"I know, I know." She shook her head slowly, reaching out and touching his cheek. His instinctively jerked away, expecting a slap, before relaxing. Another instinct had him leaning his face into her cupped fingers. "That's the problem. Naruto...I can barely stand to be away from you for just one moment." Her voice shook just a bit.

"Sakura-chan..."

Neither of them said anything. They both understood — it was like what Sakura had told herself only a year ago. She needed him. She couldn't stand to be away from him for even just a day.

"We've got nothing but time on our hands, Naruto." she reminded him gently. His heart began to race again.

He suddenly pulled her into his arms. His voice sounded strange and unfamiliar to him but he spoke anyways. "Sakura-chan — you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words spoken."

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable! **

**Love  
Simone**


End file.
